Dexamethasone therapy will be tested for the shortening of the duration of intubation and mechanical ventilation for VLBW infants who are at risk for chronic lung disease in a multicenter, randomized, placebo- controlled, masked, clinical trial. (NICHD Neonatal Research Network)